How Rachel Berry Got Engaged
by FYeahFaberry
Summary: This is the story of how Rachel Berry got engaged.  To who? That's a good question. Guess you have to read to find out! ;
1. Chapter I : Not Like The Movies

__**HOW RACHEL BERRY GOT ENGAGED.  
>Chapter I: Not Like The Movies.<br>Takes place litteraly right after the Yes/No episode so be careful for spoilers! **

* * *

><p><em>"- Rachel? I was kind of expecting you to say something..."<em>

Finn was down on his knees, still holding the ring he had bought to propose to his girlfriend. The whole situation was the most awkward thing Rachel had experienced in her entire life. Since she had seen Finn starting to kneel down thoughts have been rushing through her mind. Every time she would think about her future Finn wasn't there, she was a Broadway star married to someone who was supporting her and actually enjoyed her rant about her talent and dreams. And the proposal was making her realize that Finn wasn't this person, he wasn't smart enough and he was never listening to her the way she wanted him to. She had been trying to change him to turn him into the perfect man but now she was looking at him holding this ring and she knew that he wasn't going to change. But what if she never found the perfect person? Nobody was ever listening to her after all, maybe Finn was the best she could get and maybe he could give her enough affection for her to trust herself and make it on her own.

_"- I... I need time to think about it.  
>- How much time?<br>- Give me a couple days. Please."  
><em>  
>These few days were not going to be enough and she knew it, she wasn't brave enough to break the boy's heart and end up alone. She needed him, he was all she had.<p>

_"- I was just not expecting it Finn, please understand.  
>- I get it. It's fine. I'll talk to you when you're ready to give me an answer.<br>- Thank you."  
><em>  
>Finn got back up and walked out of the auditorium leaving Rachel alone. She slowly walked towards the piano and sat down in front of it. Why was she so lonely? She had been faking love to feel better and lied to herself about what was really going on in her mind. The only person she would hang out with outside of school was Finn. Sometimes she would see Kurt and Mercedes as well but their love lives were now taking most of their time and Rachel wouldn't see them as much anymore. And now she had this choice to make, either to marry Finn and get the affection she wanted without being in love with him or say no and be on her own.<p>

Her fingers started moving on the piano as a song came straight to her mind. She started playing, letting all her feelings out. She needed it, she needed those tears on her face, she needed to think about it. And music always made things better.

* * *

><p>Quinn was exhausted. Now that she had gone from being the most popular girl in school, as well as being a cheerleader and head of the celibacy club to having no friends, no dad and a nonexistent mom, all she had to think about was school and all the extra-curriculum activities she could find to get into Yale. Sometimes she would hang out with Sam when she was volunteering for different associations, but other than that she was on her own, just like Rachel. She had learned to focus on her future though, High School was almost over, she just needed to keep studying and focusing on school to be happy afterward.<p>

The Glee Club was helping her a lot, even though she wasn't really talking to any of its members, singing and dancing were making her feel better. And she would often go to the auditorium after class to sing her heart out. After doing the musical proposal in the pool for Mr. Schuester she had taken the time to shower and dry her hair. She liked to take her time, to wait until all the other girls were out of the locker room cause when she was alone she didn't have to fake anything. She could be herself.  
>She then walked towards the auditorium and as she opened the door she heard the piano and this voice. She knew it was Rachel and her voice was always giving her goosebumps. She never told anyone of course, but she was in love with that voice and Glee Club was always so good cause Rachel would sing every single day.<br>But this time was different.

_They say you know when you know, but I don't know.  
>I didn't feel the fairytale feeling, no.<br>Am I a stupid girl for even dreaming that I could?_

Rachel was crying while singing this song, and even though Quinn knew that the original song was sung by Katy Perry, it felt just like if Rachel had written it. Those tears were coming straight from her heart and the blonde just couldn't move anymore, the brunette was taking her breath away.

_Snowhite said when I was young, "One day my prince will come"  
>So I'll wait for that date.<em>

Wasn't Rachel deeply in love with Finn? Suddenly thought Quinn. Because she had never heard the diva sing a song with that much emotion. And if you know Rachel Berry, you should know that she ALWAYS sings with tons of emotion.

_'Cause I know you're out there, and you're, you're looking for me.  
>It's a crazy idea that you were made perfectly for me<br>You'll see..._

Quinn gathered all her thoughts and started going down the stairs towards the stage. Rachel hadn't seen her, she was way too into the song she was singing that nothing could have disturbed her. And Quinn was in awe. She sat down on the edge of the stage and kept staring at the girl with the amazing voice.

* * *

><p><em>Just like the movies, that's how it will be.<br>Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending, oh._

Rachel stopped for a second. She wiped her tears and took a deep breath. She always was singing about love without ever feeling it; she knew that Finn wasn't the one, she had watched Barbra perform so many times and these feelings described in the songs were not what Rachel felt for her boyfriend. But she wanted to feel it so badly...

_It's not like the movies, but that's how it should be  
>When he's the one, you'll come undone<br>And your world will stop spinning,  
>And it's just the beginning,<em>

When she ended the song, she wasn't able to move. She was slowly catching her breath and gathering all the emotions that had taken over her when she heard footsteps. And while she was praying to be hallucinating she turned around as fast as she could and saw..

_"- Quinn? What are you doing here? I... I didn't know you were here, I thought I was alone? I thought everybody left the school? I mean...  
>- Rachel. Calm down."<em>

Rachel stopped talking. Why did Quinn Fabray have to show up in the auditorium after hours on the same day as her? Talk about bad luck. And her red eyes and pink cheeks showed that she had been crying, sweet. What was she gonna do? What was gonna happen? Why did this had to happen?

_"- What happened?"  
><em>  
>What happened? Who was this person talking to Rachel? Quinn had never cared before, all they would talk about was how awesome Quinn was and how annoying and meaningless Rachel was. That was it. So when the blonde asked this question, there was no answer, just a simple:<p>

_"- Nobody was supposed to hear this song. I understand that you will try to cause drama in my life and I really don't care so I'm just gonna go."_

And right after that, she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been inspired so here it gooes. If you guys enjoy it I'll write more chapters.<br>****I love reviews btw, they're awesome.  
>The song is "Not Like The Movies" by Katy Perry. Actually the only Katy Perry song I like! ;D<br>See ya! **


	2. Chapter II : That FairyTale Feeling

**This is the scene between Quin and Rachel in the Michael episode. Soo expect some spoilers.**

* * *

><p>Rachel had been thinking about Quinn during the whole next three days. It was driving her crazy mostly because she had no idea why she would not be able to keep the blonde away from her thoughts. But the way she had looked at Rachel after she was done singing just couldn't go away, those eyes were always there looking straight at her. Of course, she had been avoiding the ex-cheerleader as much as she could. Even though the small diva was dying to become Quinn's friend, there was something scary about that idea now. She couldn't talk to her anymore for a reason that she still ignored.<br>But somehow when she entered the girl's bathroom after Glee Club, she found Quinn in front of the mirror, fixing her make-up. And they were alone.

_"- Hi Rachel." _said Quinn when the diva entered.  
><em>"- Oh, hi Quinn. I didn't know you would be here...<br>- Well here I am!"_

Rachel smiled, but it was one of those awkward smiles that people usually pull off when they are way too embarrassed to actually want to smile but need to in order to escape a conversation. However the blonde would not stop staring at Rachel and the awkwardness became almost unbearable.

_"- I would understand that you do not trust me at all Rachel, but if you ever decide that you can at least try you know that you can talk to me._" said Quinn finally looking away from Rachel to continue to analyze her own reflection.

_ " I... It's not that I don't trust you Quinn, I've always accepted who you were and I would never judge you but...  
><em>_- But what? You can try to deny it but from what I saw in the auditorium the other day you need someone to talk to."_

Rachel took a deep breath and nodded. Her eyes automatically headed for the floor when she saw Quinn staring at her in the mirror. She had always been captivated by this girl. Why? That was the real question, as Quinn Fabray was the main reason why the brunette was so insecure all the time. It was her fault if she had no friends, her fault if Finn was her first and probably her last. It was all her fault but still it felt like she could never hate her. Sometimes she even thought that she needed her.

_"- I have some adult problems.  
>- Holy crap are you pregnant?"<em> Quinn's eyes became bigger and the diva could see the fear in them.  
><em>"- No! No... No I'm not. Listen, if you really want to help me you're going to have to give me a straight-forward and thoughtful answer about this."<br>_  
>Quinn nodded, Rachel breathed in.<br>_  
>"- Well.. Finn asked me to marry him."<em>

* * *

><p>Was this the end of the world yet? Because it kinda felt like it at this right moment for Quinn Fabray. Her eyes were lost in Rachel's while every single word coming out of her mouth were stabbing her right in the heart. The only thing is that the blonde had no idea why it hurt so much, why she couldn't seem to breathe properly anymore. She didn't even hear herself respond:<p>

_"- What did you say?"_

No. She had to say no. She was going to ruin everything! Every time Quinn would think about Rachel and Finn she would get mad. She had learned now that all those bad things she had ever said or done to her were pointless and she had known that for a couple months now, she was always trying to smile at her in the hallways or at least say hi. And the smile she would get from the brunette, every day of the week, would make her loneliness easier to deal with. But she knew Finn was not a good idea, Rachel was so much more than him. She was passionate, she was smart, talented, she was just amazing. And the fact that she was even thinking about marrying him? It was making her want to throw up.

_"- I said I... I needed to think about it._  
><em>- Well... You can't.<em>  
><em>- Why? I mean, plenty of people get married at our age and I mean, I know that he and I haven't lived together or anything but... You know I..."<em>

Quinn had to turn around, she had to stop looking at Rachel for a second. She briefly looked into the mirror but she saw something on her face that she had never seen before and it scared her. She couldn't tell what it was or how she was feeling but even her stomach was starting to ache.  
><em><br>"I love him and... He's the one I know it."  
><em>  
>Without even thinking about how that last sentence had so much effect on her she decided to cut Rachel off. She was not going to marry Finn, it was the wrong choice and Quinn was sure of it. She deserved so much better. So she handed Rachel the letter she had just gotten in the mail. Before the brunette had entered the room Quinn was reading the letter and had to fix her make up to cover the tears of joy that it had caused.<br>_  
>"- What's this?" said Rachel when she opened the letter.<br>"- I need to get out of here. I got into Yale on early admissions."_

* * *

><p>Rachel was reading the letter as the pain was growing in her stomach. She wasn't listening to what Quinn was saying but she needed to cut her off. So she hugged her, saying it was great. It was great, Quinn deserved a future and the diva had always cared a lot about her. But she still didn't know if she was going to get in NYADA or not. Most likely not. And then what? Marry Finn and live a terrible life...<p>

_"- I'm sure you'll get your NYADA one soon...  
><em>_- Yeah, I mean New York mail is notoriously... slow... so."_

She had to fight the tears, it was easy though, she knew she was a good actress and she could hide her feelings very well. But with Quinn... It was different. It was like she could see right through her, and crush her so easily. Rachel always thought that the worse Slushies were the ones thrown by Quinn. She always thought that Santana's insults were not as bad as Quinn's, yet she could never hate her.

_"- My point being is that... I've dated Finn, Puck, Sam, even though I loved some of them. But by the time the snow falls in New Haven next winter... I won't know why."_

Quinn was looking at her with a look that she had never seen before on the blonde. It was actually becoming kinda hard to not look away, she felt like the blonde was reading her like an open book and she couldn't. Nobody could. But she wanted to hear more. She suddenly needed her.

_"- Are you saying that Finn and I should break up?  
>- I'm all for making the best of it in the next few months. But I'd hate to bring an anchor from my past into the bright lights of my future... Rachel, you have an amazing life ahead of you. As hard as it may be, if you want everything that you've ever dreamed of, you're gonna have to break up with him."<em>

The end of Quinn's speech was harsh, was it her voice or was it actually a bad idea to break up with Finn?

_"- That's an awful thing to say."_

And the way you said it was worse.

_"- Look. You wanted straight and thoughtful."  
><em>  
>That wasn't much better. Rachel didn't like that coldness coming from Quinn. She wanted to escape from the conversation. She didn't need Quinn anymore but somehow she wasn't able to move.<p>

_"- Rachel. He is not the one.  
><em>_- I love him.  
><em>_- You don't.  
><em>_- I do!"_

She was looking down. She was hoping that the blonde didn't make the connection between the song she had been singing in the auditorium three days ago. She was a good actress, she could talk her way through. Right?

_"- He's always there for me, he listens to me, he is interested in...  
>- STOP IT!"<em>

Rachel got scared when Quinn started to scream, she wanted to leave so badly, she didn't want this to happen.

_"- If you decide to be mean Quinn I might as well go...  
>- You're not gonna leave before you admit it. You meant every word of that song didn't you?<br>__- Which song?"  
><em>  
>Quinn turned towards the mirror and started quoting the lyrics, staring at herself.<p>

_ "- They say you know when you know but I don't know. I didn't feel the fairytale feeling, am I a stupid girl for ever dreaming that I could?"_

She turned back towards Rachel.

_"- You're not stupid Rachel. You deserve happiness, you deserve that fairytale feeling, you deserve a prince charming and not a stupid teenager who is not able to pay attention to his own girlfriend. I know Rachel, I dated him. And I can relate to this song too.  
>- You? You didn't love him?<br>- I don't think I did.  
>- I don't understand why Finn doesn't make me want to write love songs. Why he never gave me the butterflies everybody talks about, I feel like I can't fully understand Broadway musicals anymore because I mean... I don't like it. So many things are missing and I still feel...<br>__- … Lonely."_

Tears started to appear in Rachel's eyes. When Quinn cut her off. She was the only one who could make her think about herself and her future like that. Why?

_"- Quinn...  
>- Rachel please tell him no. You know what? Let's make a deal.<br>- What?  
>- Don't you know what a deal is?"<em>

Quinn took a step towards Rachel, they were so close now that Rachel just couldn't run away from her eyes anymore...

_"- Break up with Finn...  
>- But! But...<br>- Listen to me Rachel. Break up with Finn and I promise that you will never feel lonely again. Don't fool yourself, you are going to get into NYADA with Kurt and I will go to Yale which is not far away from New York at all. If I have to come see you every week-end to make you feel better I will.  
>- Quinn that's ridiculous.<br>- Remember I told you we were kind of friends? That's what friends do. You are not going to ruin your future for a boy that doesn't even deserve you to look at him."_

Rachel nodded, shook Quinn's hand and pulled her into a hug. She couldn't fake it anymore the tears were out and proud. She buried her face in Quinn's neck and kept on crying, while the blonde was slowly rubbing her back. They stayed like that until Rachel calmed down.

She had a friend.  
>Quinn Fabray was her friend.<br>And she loved being in those arms.


	3. Chapter III : Don't Leave Me

**Sorry it took me a while to upload I've been busy but I'm posting two new chapters tonight :)**  
><strong>Thank you so much for the reviews, I know I might make grammar mistakes and I'm really sorry about it. <strong>  
><strong>English is not my first language and I only want to get better so if you could point them out to me it'd be awesome!<strong> 

* * *

><p>That was it, Rachel was a NYADA finalist. She felt so much closer to her dreams, yet she was anxious about the fact that Finn had no idea about what was going on. She had no idea about what was going on either. She still had to make a choice between marrying Finn or finally being friends with Quinn. She had been thinking a lot about the blonde ever since their conversation in the bathroom and her performance in Glee. Quinn had used exactly the right words, and the way she looked at her... Just thinking about it was making Rachel want to cry.<p>

_ "- Rachel."_

The brunette was walking towards the choir room where she had been spending most of her lunch hours to avoid Finn and Quinn. But this familiar voice reminded her that she could not run away forever.

_ "- Rachel turn around. We need to talk."_

Rachel took a deep breath and turned around to face Quinn.  
><em><br>"- I know you were going to the choir room so let's just go and talk there.  
>- Quinn, I...<br>- Follow me Rachel."_

Once they were seating in the choir room Quinn asked:

_ "- So did you break up with him yet?"_

Rachel didn't say anything. She was looking down thinking about how to avoid this conversation when she knew that there was absolutely no way out.

_ "- You didn't..."_

Rachel looked up. Quinn seemed so mad it made her heart break a little bit.

_"- Please tell me you're not going to marry him. Please...  
>- I won't. It's just...<br>__- What? You can't stay with him.  
><em>_- Why?  
><em>_- Because I hate the fact that you're not happy."_

Now it was Rachel's time to be mad. After all wasn't it all Quinn's fault if she was so insecure about everything? The brunette saw red, she didn't even noticed that she was crying when she started yelling at Quinn:

_"- Really Quinn? REALLY?  
><em>_- Yes, really. I'm not even surprised that you're angry. You have all the rights to be.  
><em>_- You made me feel so miserable Quinn. Do you know that?  
><em>_- I do."_

Quinn went down on her knees in front of Rachel. She took her hand and looked into her brown eyes.

_"- If I ever started to tell you how sorry I am I would never be able to stop. I've never regretted something so much in my entire life. And I don't believe that a couple words will ever be able to fix it so I'll do anything I can to show you that you can trust me now."_

She slowly wiped the tears away from Rachel's face with her thumb and smiled.

_"- You are so beautiful. And what I said after my performance the other day, it was all for you.  
>- What?<br>- I've been awful to you and you still supported me like nobody ever did before. I would have never sent an application to Yale if you hadn't been there for me.  
>- Are you serious?<br>- I've never been more serious in my life Rachel. You are the most amazing person I know and you deserve the best.  
>- I'm a NYADA finalist."<em>

Quinn's eyes opened widely as a smile was forming on her face. She hugged the brunette as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

_ "- I knew it. I'm so happy for you!"_

Quinn's head was spinning, being in Rachel's arms felt abnormally good and she was so thankful that the brunette wasn't breaking the hug because she never wanted it to end. She could feel Rachel's breath in her neck and it was sending shivers down her spine. She needed to close her eyes to canalize the emotions. So she did. But it felt even better with the eyes closed. She started to picture herself turning Rachel's face and kiss her. She suddenly broke the hug.  
>She probably looked terrified because Rachel asked:<p>

_ "- Are you okay Quinn?  
>- I.. Yes I am. Okay."<br>_

* * *

><p>The brunette smiled and when her heart threatened to bounce out of her chest Quinn got up as fast as she could. She had no idea what she was doing but she needed to stop letting all these emotions take over her.<p>

_ "- Quinn... Don't leave."_

Rachel got up and walked towards Quinn.

_ "- I'm gonna break up with Finn. Today.  
><em>_- You promise?"_

Rachel took Quinn's hand. Was she blushing? She couldn't be blushing, what was going on?

_"- I promise. I'll probably need a friend afterward, would you come over after school?  
>- Of course. If you need me then I'll be there.<br>__- I really hope this isn't a joke Quinn because I don't think I would be able to handle it.  
><em>_- I swear."_

Rachel smiled. And this smile looked so real the blonde couldn't help but smile too.

_"- I'm... I'm gonna go find him now. I'll see you in Glee?  
>- Yes..."<em>

And after that, Rachel was gone.  
>Quinn sat down trying to recover from everything that had just happened. Her heart was still pounding and the imaginary kiss was making her head spin. There was no point in denying it, Quinn Fabray wanted to kiss Rachel Berry. And it was freaking her out.<p> 


	4. Chapter IV : Stuck In The Moment

_"- Glee was so much fun! I loved Martinez' performance even though it wasn't quite my type of music."_

Rachel was in Quinn's car, on her way to her house. The break up with Finn had been easier than she had thought, maybe because she knew she finally had a friend she could rely on. She knew that her friendship with Quinn was going to make people talk but she didn't care. Somehow she trusted her. She couldn't believe that Quinn would try to hurt her again, at least not on purpose. And every time she started to doubt it the blonde's hazel eyes would make all her worries go away.

_ "- It was quite amazing. That man sure has a gorgeous smile!"_

They both started laughing. All the tension seemed to be gone and when Quinn parked in front of the Berry household, the brunette closed her eyes for a second. She still had a feeling that getting to hang out with the blonde was too good to be real. What if it was all a dream? She pinched herself and when she felt pain she opened her eyes and looked at Quinn. She was still there. So they were friend after all.  
>She got out of the car and lead her new friend inside of her house towards her room. Her dads weren't home yet. They always came back around just for dinner because both of their careers were taking them a lot of time and the brunette couldn't blame them.<p>

_ "- I bet this is your room."_

Said Quinn pointing a door with a big gold star on it.

_ "- You are quite smart Quinn Fabray." _

She opened the door and sat on her bed waiting for the girl who was looking around.

_ "- I love your room. It's so you... And... You have a picture of me on your wall...  
>- It's the picture I showed the doctors when I was still considering a nose job.<br>- Why did you keep it?  
>- Why should I throw it away? I have pictures of every single member in Glee Club. I can't remember my life before I met all of you. Being with you in this choir room is the best part of my day and..."<em>

Quinn sat down next to Rachel, staring at the picture on the wall.

_"- I've always felt close to you in a way. I don't know quite why but whenever I talk to you, you always know exactly what to say. I don't know how to explain it.  
>- I understand. I don't know why I didn't decide to be your friend before.<br>__- Better late than never!"_

Rachel smiled. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't hate Quinn. She had never felt that way around anybody else before. She wasn't even thinking about Finn anymore. She was going to NYADA with Quinn not even an hour away. The way she was staring at her at this exact moment was making Rachel feel so safe, like nothing could ever happen to her anymore.

_ "- So what do you want to do Rach'?  
>- I... I haven't thought about that. Usually when I hang out with Kurt and Mercedes we just watch romantic comedies and talk about our love lives but I have no idea what you like to do...<br>- I wouldn't mind watching a movie."_

Rachel got up as soon as she heard Quinn's answer. She really was excited. She was going to watch a movie with the prettiest girl at school who she had been dying to get to know more through all those years of high school. Life was finally starting to take a shape she was enjoying.  
>She started to make Quinn a list of all the movies she had in her incredibly big DVD collection. The blonde was smiling the whole way, and after picking "She's The Man" the brunette turned off the lights and started the movie. She lied down on her bed inviting Quinn to do the same.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel was right here, inches away from her, on the same bed. Quinn needed to stop thinking about how bad she wanted to cuddle with the brunette and focus on the movie but she couldn't help herself. She turned her head to look at the brunette and caught her staring at her.<p>

_"- Thank you."_

Said the diva before she moved closer to Quinn to put her head on her shoulder. The blonde closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the brunette's shampoo smell. Coconut. She smelled so good.

***Okay Quinn stop thinking about her now just look at the TV and focus on what's happening on the screen! How hard can that be?* **Thought Quinn. It was pretty damn hard. The movie was not helping. It was the story of her girl who dresses like a guy to play in her brother's soccer team and this girl was falling in love with her.  
>*<strong>If I was a guy would you love me?<strong>*

Rachel suddenly lifted her head to look at the blonde.  
><em><br>"- Why would you ask?"_

Oh crap. Did she really said that out loud?

_ "- I … I …  
><em>_- If you were a guy I would probably be in love with you like all the girls at school."_

Said Rachel after she put her head back on Quinn's shoulder.  
><em><br>"- You would?  
><em>_- Obviously. You are the prettiest girl I've ever met, and if you were a boy I don't doubt one second the fact that you would be the prettiest boy ever. And if you had the same personality then you would just be perfect."_

Quinn's heart skipped a beat. She was pretty and her personality was perfect... But she wasn't a guy. She was never going to be a guy, she was never going to be with Rachel. Was she thinking about being with her now? Wasn't thinking about kissing her enough?

They watched the rest of the movie in silence without moving. At the end, they stayed on the bed without talking for a couple minutes.  
><em><br>"- I like having a friend. I don't even feel sad about Finn.  
>- Because it was the right thing to do.<br>- You really made me feel so much better Quinn. Thank you again.  
>- You don't have to thank me."<em>

It was extremely hard for the blonde not to touch Rachel, she wanted to expand her arm and touch her skin, play with her hair, kiss her... She closed her eyes. And this is the moment Rachel chose to kiss her on the cheek. Quinn shivered. What a tease. She could have had turned her head and those lips would've been on hers... But she couldn't. She needed to be Rachel's friend, nothing more. She wanted the brunette to be happy and not ruin their new friendship. Now that she had the diva in her life she was not going to let her go, and kissing her would be the worse mistake she could make.

_"- My dads will be home soon...  
>- Do you want me to leave?<br>- No. I don't want you to move."_

Was she always going to make everything harder?

_"- I don't want your dads to get mad or anything. I should probably go..."_

She really didn't want to leave Rachel but she had to. She had to cool down, she had to go home before she made a mistake. Being that close to the brunette was harder than she had ever thought it would be. But it felt so good... She got up of the bed and started picking up her coat and bag.

_ "- I will see you tomorrow at school?_

Rachel nodded. She was adorable.

_ "- Take care of yourself beautiful."_

Said Quinn before leaving the room.  
>She sat down in her car for at least 10 minutes before she took off. She was starting to find Rachel Berry adorable. And she had no idea how she was going to deal with such a situation. She needed to ask for help. She needed to catch up with Santana Lopez.<p> 


End file.
